This invention relates generally to alternator filters and, more particularly, concerns self-cleaning alternator filters for use in dirty environments.
Alternators are used to supply electrical energy to an array of vehicles including rugged off-road construction and agricultural equipment. When used in the dirty environments associated with this type of equipment, however, the cooling air passages in the alternator can become blocked by foreign matter, causing the alternator to overheat, decreasing the efficiency and output of the alternator, and ultimately resulting in the failure of the alternator. Moreover, in these types of vehicles, the alternators are typically located at fairly inaccessible positions, and therefore are both time consuming and inefficient to remove and repair.
To limit overheating problems caused by clogged cooling passages, therefore, alternators operated in “dirty” environments are typically equipped with screens designed to prevent the entrance of foreign matter into the alternator cooling passages. While these screens are useful in limiting blocking of the alternator, after the vehicles have been used for a number of hours the screens themselves often become clogged, thereby cutting off all air flow to the alternators cooling passages. The result of the clogged screen is substantially the same as the clogged passages, resulting in overheating and eventual failure of the alternator as discussed above. While it is possible to clean the stationary alternators, again, the alternators are typically located at fairly inaccessible positions within the vehicle, and therefore it is both time consuming and inefficient to clean the screens manually.
A need remains, therefore, for a filtering system for an alternator for off-road vehicles and vehicles used in dirty environments.